criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Heart of The Ocean
The Heart of The Ocean is the fifth case of City Center, the twentieth case of Westville and Emirelhatip's fanmade series. Victim *'Drake Lawson' (His body hit the shore with no visible wounds) Murder Weapon *'Poison' Killer *'Andy Shuffler' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect's blood type is A+ *This suspect has diabetes. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has gardening skills. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has gardening skills. *This suspect has diabetes. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has grey hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has gardening skills. *This suspect's blood type is A+ *This suspect has diabetes. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has gardening skills. *This suspect's blood type is A+ *This suspect has diabetes. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has grey hair. Killer's Profile *The Killer has gardening skills. *The Killer's blood type is A+ *The Killer has diabetes. *The Killer is at least 45 years old. *The Killer has grey hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1= *Investigate Pier 17 (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces, Seaweed, Wet Ticket) *Autopsy The Victim's Body (18.00.00, Murder Weapon Found: Poison, New Clue: Participation Certificate) *Examine Participation Certificate (Result: Participant's Name) *Investigate Surfing School (Clues: Victim's Locker, Surfboard) *Analyze Surfboard (03.00.00) *Question Riley Kingsman about the murder. *Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Locket) *Examine Locket (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number (00.30.00) *Tell Jamie Lawson that her husband is murdered. *Examine Seaweed (Result: Empty Bottle) *Analyze Empty Bottle (09.00.00, KP: The Killer has gardening skills, The Killer's blood type is A+) *Examine Wet Ticket (Result: Cruise Ship Ticket) *Ask Rachel Warner about the murder. *Examine Victim's Locker (Result: Unlocked Locker) *Go to Chapter 2 (No Stars) |-| Chapter 2= *Ask Rachel Warner why she hadn't told the team about the sinking of the cruise. *Investigate Shipwreck (Clues: Debris, Minibar Receipt, Bloodstained Rug) *Examine Bloodstained Rug (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (09.00.00, KP: The Killer has diabetes.) *Analyze Minibar Receipt (03.00.00) *Question Leo Westman about the murder. *Examine Debris (Result: Victim's Suitcase) *Examine Victim's Suitcase (Result: Strange Doodle) *Analyze Strange Doodle (15.00.00) *Interrogate Jamie Lawson about the necklace. (Prerequisite: All tasks above are done) *Ask Andy Shuffler about Drake's necklace. *Investigate Surfing Equipment (Clue: Victim's Journal) *Examine Victim's Journal (Result: Last Diary Entry) *Ask Leo Westman about trying to steal necklace from Drake. *Go to Chapter 3 (No Stars) |-| Chapter 3= *Ask Riley Kingsman about her rivalry with the victim. *Investigate Water's Edge (Clue: Soaked Note) *Examine Soaked Note (Result: Note) *Analyze Note (09.00.00, Matching Handwriting: Andy Shuffler) *Question Andy Shuffler about his note to Drake. *Interview Leo Westman about his relationship with the victim. *Investigate Pier 17 (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box (Result: Broken Diamond) *Examine Broken Diamond (Result: Diamond) *Analyze Diamond (12.00.00, KP: The Killer is at least 45 years old.) *Stop Rachel Warner from contaminating possible evidence. *Investigate First Class Suite (Clue: Poison Bottle) *Examine Poison Bottle (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs (12.00.00, KP: The Killer has grey hair.) *Arrest The Killer *Go to Forgotten Conflict: Part 5 (No Stars) |-| Forgotten Conflict: Part 5= *Check-up on Jamie Lawson. *Investigate Shipwreck (Clues: Faded Project, Drake's Suitcase) *Examine Faded Project (Result: Supership Project) *Ask Rachel Warner about the crazy project of hers. (Reward: MALE: Duke Outfit / FEMALE: Duchess Outfit) *Examine Drake's Suitcase (Result: Drake's Will) *Analyze Drake's Will (09.00.00) *Give the will back to Jamie Lawson and tell her everything is legal. (Reward: Burger) *Question Leo Westman about the City Hall's movements. *Investigate Pier 17 (Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can (Result: Broken CCTV Tape) *Examine Broken CCTV Tape (Result: CCTV Tape) *Analyze CCTV Tape (06.00.00) *Fine Leo Westman for obstruction of justice. (Reward: 20.000 coins) *Investigate Next Case (No Stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases